Divergent: Powerpuff
by Awesome75
Summary: The powerpuff version of Divergent. The girls go to their chosen faction, what will happen to them? What faction do they pick? Do they meet love on the way? The story is in Buttercup point of view. Rated T because it is based off the book.
1. Chapter 1

_Beep, beep, beep. _My alarm clock went off "Time to get up." I hear Blossom say. I moaned as I get out of bed. "C'mon. Today we are taking the aptitude test." I moan again. Blossom's always, or usually is in, good spirits. "Blossom, I don't want to take the aptitude test. It seems scary." Bubbles is 12 and she still is a baby. But, she does have a point; the aptitude test does seem kind of frightening, because our school teachers said we couldn't prepare for it in any way. "Blossom. Are you scared… at all?" I ask her as I stand in the bathroom next to her, eying Bubbles to see if she comes over here to listen to what I am saying, she doesn't. "I am, but only a little bit." I nodded my head.

As she walked out of the bathroom, I locked the door so I could jump into the shower. I washed my hair and body and got out in 5 minutes flat. When I got out I brushed my hair and teeth, I hoped I looked good. No mirrors in an Abnegation house. When I left the bathroom I got dressed in gray clothes, the standard Abnegation clothing. We live in a one story house because we are Abnegation, we shouldn't care about us, only others. We are selfless, and we wear gray clothes to show that we care about others more than ourselves. I hear something fall and run into the room that me and my sisters share. "What happened?" Blossom answered "Bubbles tripped and fell." I wanted to ask if she was okay, but I didn't, instead I stood and stared as I watched her cry. Eventually I walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself a bowl of cereal, sitting and eating watching time pass.

I watched Bubbles limp into the kitchen minutes later, with Blossom by her side. "I got you guys bowls for if you wanted cereal." I may be mean sometimes, but I grew up in Abnegation, and I am Abnegation. "Thanks, Buttercup." Blossom said. I smiled, just to make her feel appreciated, it worked. We all sat at the counter and ate our food silently, thinking of the future that would soon be the present. The aptitude test. You weren't allowed to talk about your results, and you had to choose on your own. "Where's the Professor?" Bubbles says. "Shouldn't he be down here?" "I don't know Bubbles, maybe he has the day off." Blossom's voice trailed off as she spoke. A bedroom door opens, "Hi girls. Are you ready for the test today?" I moaned, and Blossom answered "Yes, well, I am. I don't know about my sisters." I kept my eyes on the clock. When it turned 7:30 I put my bowl in the sink and I walked out the door, but not before asking my sisters something, "Are you guys ready to go?" Bubbles ate the rest of her cereal quickly, as she shoveled it into her mouth, Blossom answered, "We'll hurry up, you can start walking to school...if you want to." I wanted to, but they were the only people I hang out with, so I waited.

A few minutes later they had finished eating, had grabbed their backpacks, and walked out the door with me trailing behind. They started talking and laughing. I'm glad they're having fun. At least it gives me time to think about my future, to wonder what it's going to be like. I wondered long enough that I stopped wondering when I got on school grounds, to see the Dauntless jump off of a train. I think it seems brave to jump off a train. And to be able to hide all of the fears you have, amazing. Just amazing. After watching the Dauntless jump off the train, I hurried to get off to the classroom.

"Alright, now today's schedule is going to be different today, because, as we all know, there will be the Aptitude Test." My teacher, Mrs. Keane, paused until the whispering died down. "Don't be worried, the aptitude test will not matter much, you can make new friends that are just like you." _'Easy for you to say, you don't hang out with your sisters because no one wants to be your friend.' _I thought. "Now, you will go to all of your four classes today. We will skip electives." My homeroom teacher, Ms. Keane, tells us different things to aid our day.

I went to all my classes, and after lunch time we went back to homeroom, waiting to be called to do our aptitude test. "Bubbles Utonium." I heard this girl, named Brianna, say. "You can go take your test now." As Brianna walked in, Bubbles walked out, looking like they had called her to a death sentence, not a test. It was about 5 minutes before Bubbles walked back in, and showed no emotion, surprisingly. "Blossom. Your turn." As Blossom walked out, Bubbles walked in. I wonder what her scored were.

In what seemed like no time flat, Blossom walked back in the room, and said three words that made me real nervous, "Buttercup, your turn." She smiled as she saw me get up, to try to make me less nervous. "I'll tell you my scores later, okay?" She whispered into my ear, I nodded back at her. I tried to be confident and fearless, like the Dauntless I saw earlier. But, I couldn't, not with the thoughts making me nervous. _What is it going to be like? Will I fail and become factionless? What will my faction be? Will I be able to make friends?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep, beep, beep. _My alarm clock went off "Time to get up." I hear Blossom say. I moaned as I get out of bed. "C'mon. Today we are taking the aptitude test." I moan again. Blossom's always, or usually is in, good spirits. "Blossom, I don't want to take the aptitude test. It seems scary." Bubbles is 12 and she still is a baby. But, she does have a point; the aptitude test does seem kind of frightening, because our school teachers said we couldn't prepare for it in any way. "Blossom. Are you scared… at all?" I ask her as I stand in the bathroom next to her, eyeing Bubbles to see if she comes over here to listen to what I am saying, she doesn't. "I am, but only a little bit." I nodded my head.

As she walked out of the bathroom, I locked the door so I could jump into the shower. I washed my hair and body and got out in 5 minutes flat. When I got out I brushed my hair and teeth, I hoped I looked good. No mirrors in an Abnegation house. When I left the bathroom I got dressed in gray clothes, the standard Abnegation clothing. We live in a one story house because we are Abnegation, we shouldn't care about us, only others. We are selfless, and we wear gray clothes to show that we care about others more than ourselves. I hear something fall and run into the room that me and my sisters share. "What happened?" Blossom answered "Bubbles tripped and fell." I wanted to ask if she was okay, but I didn't, instead I stood and stared as I watched her cry. Eventually I walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself a bowl of cereal, sitting and eating watching time pass.

I watched Bubbles limp into the kitchen minutes later, with Blossom by her side. "I got you guys bowls for if you wanted cereal." I may be mean sometimes, but I grew up in Abnegation, and I am Abnegation. "Thanks, Buttercup." Blossom said. I smiled, just to make her feel appreciated, it worked. We all sat at the counter and ate our food silently, thinking of the future that would soon be the present. The aptitude test. You weren't allowed to talk about your results, and you had to choose on your own. "Where's the Professor?" Bubbles says. "Shouldn't he be down here?" "I don't know Bubbles, maybe he has the day off." Blossom's voice trailed off as she spoke. A bedroom door opens, "Hi girls. Are you ready for the test today?" I moaned, and Blossom answered "Yes, well, I am. I don't know about my sisters." I kept my eyes on the clock. When it turned 7:30 I put my bowl in the sink and I walked out the door, but not before asking my sisters something, "Are you guys ready to go?" Bubbles ate the rest of her cereal quickly, as she shoveled it into her mouth, Blossom answered, "We'll hurry up, you can start walking to school...if you want to." I wanted to, but they were the only people I hang out with, so I waited.

A few minutes later they had finished eating, had grabbed their backpacks, and walked out the door with me trailing behind. They started talking and laughing. I'm glad they're having fun. At least it gives me time to think about my future, to wonder what it's going to be like. I wondered long enough that I stopped wondering when I got on school grounds, to see the Dauntless jump off of a train. I think it seems brave to jump off a train. And to be able to hide all of the fears you have, amazing. Just amazing. After watching the Dauntless jump off the train, I hurried to get off to the classroom.

"Alright, now today's schedule is going to be different today, because, as we all know, there will be the Aptitude Test." My teacher, Mrs. Keane, paused until the whispering died down. "Don't be worried, the aptitude test will not matter much, you can make new friends that are just like you." _'Easy for you to say, you don't hang out with your sisters because no one wants to be your friend.' _I thought. "Now, you will go to all of your four classes today. We will skip electives." My homeroom teacher, Ms. Keane, tells us different things to aid our day.

I went to all my classes, and after lunch time we went back to homeroom, waiting to be called to do our aptitude test. "Bubbles Utonium." I heard this girl, named Brianna, say. "You can go take your test now." As Brianna walked in, Bubbles walked out, looking like they had called her to a death sentence, not a test. It was about 5 minutes before Bubbles walked back in, and showed no emotion, surprisingly. "Blossom. Your turn." As Blossom walked out, Bubbles walked in. I wonder what her scored were.

In what seemed like no time flat, Blossom walked back in the room, and said three words that made me real nervous, "Buttercup, your turn." She smiled as she saw me get up, to try to make me less nervous. "I'll tell you my scores later, okay?" She whispered into my ear, I nodded back at her. I tried to be confident and fearless, like the Dauntless I saw earlier. But, I couldn't, not with the thoughts making me nervous. _What is it going to be like? Will I fail and become factionless? What will my faction be? Will I be able to make friends?  
_

I walked into the hallway and saw someone call me over. I had butterflies in my stomach, and they got worse as I walked to the room across the room I was just in.

There was a metal chair, "Well, don't be shy. Come on in and sit in the chair." As I did, she introduced herself, "My name is Madison. You can call me Maddie, okay Buttercup?" I nodded, not knowing what else to do.

As I walked farther into the room, I noticed the mirrors in different places, all around the room. I looked at myself as I sat down in the chair. "I know your Abnegation, but I'll let you look at yourself." _'A lot of things can happen to the way I look in 1 month.' _I thought, as I remember going to get my hair cut a month ago. I snuck a look at my reflection, and the Professor caught me, "Now you know you shouldn't be looking in the mirror, it shouldn't matter what you look like." He had said. I wonder... I wonder a lot of things, like; will the Professor still love me if I choose a different faction, will I be in the same faction as my sisters, or will we be separated for the rest of our lives?


End file.
